Bee's Sting
by life is a safety pin
Summary: A Bee sting, gets under your skin, and even when you remove it, it still stings...Eric & Bridget...


The Bee Sting

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or back stories.

Summary- A Bee sting, gets under your skin, and even when you remove it, it still stings...

Eric & Bridget... What was really going through their minds at the beginning of the third book. The song is Headstrong by Trapt, Acoustic version for this story.

Before you read this know that I am not an expierienced writter and suck at spelling (my computer is old and doesn't have spell check and I learned to write in French before English so there may be E's where there shoulden't be.). I injoy these novels so I'm writting about them, don't expect it to be mind blowing, but reviews are incouraged. Thanks for potentially wasting five minutes of your lives to read this, i hope you enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't going to be easy, she knew that the minute she saw him at the counsellors orientation. She knew he must have moved on, or at least she hoped. He had ruined her, and now she was fixed, and she was done hurting.

But he looked, wow, he looked good. Like wine, he only got better with age, not that he was old. The memories of pain just seemed to fade away with the simplist glance her way.

_Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
_

No she couldn't think like that, it was over, it wasn't love, it was physical attraction. She couldn't do it again, she wasn't strong enough for the both of them.

But what if he wanted to get back together, could she resist? Call him on his true intentions? He had a charm about him, one that lingered after he had gone.

_I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, Inside of our heads  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

It was her fault, she had gotten herself into this mess in the first place. Now it was her turn to be reasonable, there was no future. Eric had tried to convince her of that two summers ago. Why hadn't she listened? Was she that stubborn? She challenged everything he had told her, forcing him on. It was a game to her then, one she had been winning.

_Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
_

She gave him everything and more. And he took her soal with him when he left. The one she recovered the previous summer. It was time for a new beginning with him, they could be... friends... but nothing more...

_I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away_

(flashback of her pushing Eric 's morals) All she wanted to do was take it back. It made her vulnerable just thinking about it. It wasn't his fault she reminded herself, why was she blaming him?

_Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
Well now that's over  
_

She was completely twisted in her thoughts and clouded emotions that she didin't hear the knock at the cabin door.

_I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah) Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide  
_

"Hello anyone in here? I have the new scheduals..." He saw her as she roused from her thoughts. "Bee-" he knew she was here, but honestly it hadn't completely registered, he was half expecting her not to show after the staff list was mailed out. He was angry with himself for what he had done to her, and now he was confronted with what they had done.

She stared blankly at him for a moment, not knowing what to say. Angry memories flooded her mind, she couldn't control them, she was going to explode if she didin't let him know how she felt. She clenched her jaw, knowing that if she opened her mouth the rest of the summer would not go well. But one can only bottle up so much...

_Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away..._

Did you like it? It's been a long time since I've written anything. Please R&R, If you don't like it feel free to flame it, but constructive critisicism won't bruise my ego as much, I know I'm no Ann Bradsaw! If you would like me to continue tell me.

ps - I would have used George Clooney for an example instead of wine, but that's more along the lines of something my mom would say...


End file.
